Conventionally, conversion laminae are produced inter alia by means of a screen printing method. In this case, the layer thickness of the conversion laminae is controlled by selecting screens with masks of differing thickness. However, the layer thicknesses of conversion laminae produced in this way are limited to about 40 μm in the screen printing method. In the case of conversion laminae which are produced by means of a screen printing method, the contour of the laminae and the reproducibility of their dimensions and shapes can in addition disadvantageously vary.